Comme des chiffoniers 4
by Coljayjay
Summary: Un énième crêpage de costume. Rinch évidement! Quoi d'autre!


_**Et voilà un truc sortit de mon tirroir. Ca prenait la poussiere! Non mais franchement.**_

 _ **Alors voilà. Encore une OS. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire des choses plus longues pour le moment. Une dédicace aux fans de cravate, je pense que nous sommes nombreuses... ;) Et merci encore à Madame Wren toujours en soutien d'écriture.**_

Harold arrangeait pour la énième fois son nœud papillon devant la glace. Puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, disciplinant la moindre petite mèche rebelle. Il consultât sa montre.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! »

Il claudiqua jusqu'à son clavier, appuya sur une touche qui connecta immédiatement son oreillette au téléphone de son compagnon. Il y eu 2 sonneries avant que John ne réponde.

-« Je suis là. »

-« Bien, cette réception n'est pas n'importe laquelle et je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Harold entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Et cesse de soupirer. Ce n'est qu'une fois par an. »

-« Je sais, tu ne fais que me le répéter. Je ne suis pas encore sénile Harold!"

-« Tu as tout ? »

-« Oui, je monte avec les fleurs des Geller. »

-« Parfait. Merci John. »

Reese arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il posa le bouquet sur la table, épousseta son costume, et s'avança dans la pièce où se tenait Harold. Finch l'entendit et se retourna immédiatement avec un grand sourire. Mais il le ravala bien rapidement.

-« Tu te moques de moi ? »

John fronça les sourcils et écarta les bras.

-« Quoi ? Tu m'a dis smoking, cravate. Ca ne te va pas? »

-« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te fiches de moi. »

Il s'avança vers John.

-« Harold… »

L'ex agent était agacé par l'attitude du milliardaire. Qu'allait-il encore avoir à redire ? Pourtant il avait tout fait pour être parfait : Costume neuf et parfaitement taillé. Cravate, pochette assortie, chaussure lustrées et de grande marque. Il s'était rasé quelques minutes plus tôt pour être sûr d'être impeccable. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi disciplinés que ce soir là. Alors d'où venait le problème ?

Harold arriva en face de lui et tira sur sa cravate, la détachant d'un seul coup sec.

-« Vraiment ? » Dit-il en montrant l'objet de son indignation. « Cette monstruosité ? Des clips ? »

John comprit. Il reprit brusquement sa cravate des mains de son compagnon.

-« Quoi ? C'est une cravate, tu n'as pas spécifié. »

-« John, pas à ce genre de réception ! On ne met pas une cravate à clips avec un costume à 12000 dollars ! »

-« Oui et bien moi oui. Comme ça si j'ai un souci je peux vite la retirer. »

-« Il ne te laisserons pas entrer. Et pour qui vas-tu me faire passer ?! »

-« Harold ça va, ce n'est qu'une cravate. Ils ne vont pas me faire un scandale pour si peu. »

-« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. » Soupira Finch exaspéré que son compagnon ne comprenne pas les enjeux de ce repas et encore moins l'importance des codes vestimentaires.

Au départ, il avait même hésité à y aller avec lui, craignant que leur relation amoureuse ne choque l'assemblée si guindée de cette soirée de charité.

-« Personne ne va le remarquer. »

-« Si, moi je l'ai vu dès le 1er coup d'œil, je doute que je serais le seul. »

-« Tu es psychorigide. Ils ne verront rien »

John était particulièrement agacé maintenant. Déjà, aller à ce genre de gala lui portait sur les nerfs et en plus Harold était très pointilleux voir désagréable. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner. Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur dispute et partirent en direction du gala de bienfaisance dans une limousine classieuse et évidemment en adéquation avec la fortune de Monsieur Crane. Le silence était pesant. John triturait sans arrêt sa cravate qui appuyait sur sa glotte. Harold observait l'extérieur et sans un regard pour son compagnon lui dit:

-" Tu aurais eu moins de gêne avec une vrai cravate. Mais mon avis ne compte pas de toute manière, tu es une tête de mule."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. John tira sur le nœud et jeta l'objet de la dispute devant lui. Il desserra immédiatement les boutons du col de sa chemise, heureux de retrouver une respiration normale.

Harold tourna la tête instantanément.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

-" Je laisse tomber. Et cet engin de torture et le gala. Tu vas y aller tout seul, comme tu as toujours fait. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un pauvre type comme moi. Je vais te mettre dans l'embarras de toute façon. Je vais aller au bar du coin en t'attendant."

-" Hors de question!"

-" Tu veux m'interdire ça aussi? Non parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais finir par devenir ton esclave."

-" Cesses de dire des idioties! Remets cette cravate et calmons-nous. Ce n'est pas si grave."

-" Je suis calme. Et c'est toi qui disais à la maison que c'était une catastrophe. Alors je te rends service."

Harold soupira, sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

-" Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux! Après tout tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à te forcer à accompagner ton compagnon. Je me montrerai une nouvelle fois seul. Et ça ne fais rien, j'aurai bien une autre occasion j'espère, de te voir aussi magnifique que ce soir."

John fronça les sourcils.

-" Oh ce que tu peux être mesquin! C'est pas fair play ça Harold."

Finch se retint de rire. Parce que même s'il cherchait à le faire flancher, il n'en disait pas moins que la vérité. Il adorait voir son partenaire tiré à quatre épingles. Il avait toujours une classe à faire pâlir n'importe quelle statue grecque. Il savait aussi qu'immanquablement tous les regards seraient tournés vers eux, et pour la première fois il en avait envie.

John sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il pesta contre lui-même, sachant qu'il était en train de se faire avoir et surtout qu'il allait céder. Harold se tourna enfin vers lui et lui lança un regard plein d'amour.

-" Tu as raison John, je ne devrais pas t'imposer tout ça."

Il lui saisit la main et la serra.

-" J'ai juste envie pour une fois, que les gens s'aperçoivent que mon compagnon, que l'homme que j'aime, est merveilleux et parfait. Mais c'est ridicule en fait cette histoire. Tu es tout aussi bien comme ça. C'est toi. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu me fais craquer en cravate..." Finit-il par admettre tout penaud. Cette fois ci John y lut de la sincérité et fondit face à cet aveu. Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa.

-" Je suis désolé moi aussi. Mais ça me rend nerveux tes soirées. J'ai toujours peur d'être à côté de la plaque avec toi."

-" John, un agent comme toi? Qui a toujours su se fondre dans la masse et s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation?"

Reese caressa la joue de son partenaire.

-" Ce n'est pas le même enjeu. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Je t'ai toujours dit que je voulais me montrer à la hauteur."

-" Tu l'es John. Tu l'es, crois-moi."

L'homme au costume changea de regard et baissa la tête, tel un petit garçon prit en train de voler un sac de bonbon.

-" Pas ce soir visiblement."

Finch lui sourit, redressa son menton et l'embrassa. Puis il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. John allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque le millionnaire lui fit signe de se taire.

-" Madame Geller? Harold Crane à l'appareil... Oui, très bien. Ecoutez... Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de décoller et je dois vous avouer que mon compagnon et moi souhaiterions passer un peu de temps seul..."

John écarquilla les yeux. Son patron avait perdu l'esprit!

-" Je sais bien Madame Geller. Comprenez que j'en suis désolé, mais pour cette année je vais m'abstenir... bien entendu... Ecoutez, si ça peut vous soulager, je verserai demain 1 million supplémentaire pour couvrir quelques frais et pour la fondation...En plus de mes dons habituels, bien évidemment... Je vois que vous me comprenez. C'est très aimable à vous... oui, je n'y manquerai pas... Faites-en de même à Monsieur Geller pour nous je vous prie...Merci. Pareillement... Au revoir."

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers John.

-" Voilà, problème réglé."

Puis Harold appuya sur l'interrupteur de la limousine afin de parler au conducteur.

-" Alfred, il y a un changement d'itinéraire. Nous irons au chalet."

Il entendit l'homme lui répondre " _Très bien Monsieur Crane_." Finch observa John qui semblait figé et abasourdit. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car l'homme au costume se jeta littéralement sur son partenaire pour l'embrasser avidement, faisant rire le millionnaire devant l'attitude puérile de John. L'ex agent finit par s'écarter légèrement.

-" J'adore ta spontanéité Harold!"

Il allait retourner sur ses lèvres quand son vis-à-vis le stoppa.

-" J'aimerai y mettre une condition toutefois."

-" Tout ce que tu veux!"

Finch déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire et passa ses mains sur le torse de John, surprit par tant de témérité.

-" Mais qui êtes vous monsieur? Où est passé mon timide Finch?!"

-" Je ne sais pas très bien. En revanche Monsieur Crane semble enclin à avoir un comportement totalement déviant ce soir!"

-" Effrayant. Mais extrêmement excitant!"

Harold sourit, sachant que son partenaire adorait le voir jouer les maîtres du jeu, tant pis pour le costume, les fleurs, les fonds, et l'heure passée à se préparer. Le plus important était de profiter d'eux, du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, si rare et si précieux.

 **THE END!**


End file.
